The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by GirlsAreLikeApples
Summary: Bella x Paul one shot based off The Script's Song of the same title. I am accepting request for other one shots so review or P.M me.


**The Man Who Can't Be Moved - The Script**

_I'm going back to the corner where I first saw you, going to camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move..._

He didn't exactly understand why he thought this was a good idea, he's rationality left when she did. He never understood what happened, how something so good ended so fast. He had done his best to call her, to apologise. She didn't pick up once. He went to her parents' house, her friends, even her ex-boyfriends but she wasn't there and they weren't going to tell him where she was.

So maybe this was his last resort, his gesture of sorrow. He'd grabbed the dusty sleeping bag out from the back of the cupboard, put some food in a bag and drove. Drove to that place, the little cinema where she use to work. Where he first saw her, her smile instantly melting his cold heart. And he sat, outside the cinema waiting.

_Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand_

_Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"..._

For the first day he just held the sign, hoping someone knew where she was. She couldn't have just disappeared, forgot this town altogether. People whispered as they walked past. They shook their head in wonder or disgust or pity. But no one had come up to him, said that they'd seen her. So as the sky grew dark he leaned the sign against the wall and shrunk into his sleeping bag, dreaming of her.

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand_

_I'm not broke I'm just a broken-hearted man..._

He woke up to the grey clouds projecting his feelings. The sky grew darker and darker as people rushed by. No one took much notice; some took to chucking him a few coins as they rushed past. No one understood he wasn't homeless; he tried to explain...he was just ignored. On the second night as he fell asleep he could feel the crack in his heart.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street…_

Bella woke up with a gasp. Her heart was beating, her palms sweaty. She dreamt about him again, unwillingly. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't not think of him, miss him. She'd done her best to remove all aspects of her life with him, yet it just reminded her of how much she left behind. She was trying to move on. Honestly.

_So I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving…_

He missed his shower and his bed. He had gotten fired for not showing up at his job. But it didn't matter to him. The hardship was worth it if he could just get her to see him again.

_Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here"_

_I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year"..._

He had been told to move repeatedly. Cinema staff, security guards and the general public all tried to get him to leave the corner. It was the sixth day when the police came; apparently he had one to many complaints. When he told him what was going on, he was sympathetic…and kind enough to not force him to leave, just to relocate to where the cinema and its neighbour store meet in a sharp corner.

_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows_

_If she changes her mind, this is the first place she will go…_

The winter months in Washington State are always brutal. As autumn left the wind grew colder and rain wetter. He had to huddle in his corner to stay dry. At night, when the temperature dropped below 0 the snow came. He finally understood how something so beautiful can be so horrible. But he stuck it out and was lucky enough to be given a blanket by a kind elderly lady, and he kept waiting.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you see me waiting for you on the corner of the street..._

Bella never felt comfortable in her new apartment. It lacked the presence of a man and the baby pink walls echoed that. It was to clean. It was too bright. In most aspects it was opposite to the home she shared with him. It smelt of petrol and coffee, like the streets of Seattle below it. She missed the smell of musk and pine. She missed the green, the crunch of twigs every time she stepped outside. She was trying to move on. Honestly.

_So I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving..._

He missed his friends. He missed the woods, he missed the earthy smell. But most importantly he missed her, so he didn't move.

_People talk about the guy_

_Who's waiting on a girl, oh whoa_

_There are no holes in his shoes_

_But a big hole in his world…_

People began crowding him. Seeing if it was really true, that a guy was so insane to wait in a corner for a girl who was long gone. Crowds gathered, just watching him. But he ignored them, none of them were her.

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved_

_And maybe you won't mean to, but you'll see me on the news_

_And you'll come running to the corner_

_'Cause you'll know it's just for you… _

Reporters came, trying to talk to him. He ignored their questions and simply told the camera that "if Bella was watching you'll know where I am". He hoped she saw, realised how much he loves her. He dreamt of her, running up the street to him. Kissing him. But it didn't happen, he just waited and waited.

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

_I'm the man who can't be moved…_

His mother wouldn't talk to him, ashamed of his behaviour. His best friend stopped coming by, fed up. He lost everyone just liked he lost her. But he refused to leave to get them back; he was waiting for her only.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we meet_

_Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street_

Bella turned on the TV rubbing her eyes wearily. The day has been long, she'd had enough. Her resolve was weakened, breaking. The report drowned on and she swore she'd said his name. She was so lonely she was going insane. As her attention turned to the TV she saw the cinema first. And then him. In his sleeping bag beside a sign with a picture of her face. The remote that was in her hands made a thump as it hit the wood floor, the door slammed shut violently.

_('Cause if one day you wake up, find that you're missing me)_

_I'm not moving_

_(And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be)_

_I'm not moving_

_(Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet)_

_I'm not moving_

_(Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street)_

He was lying down, unexplainably exhausted from missing her. Just as his eyes were dropping he swore he heard a familiar voice, and as he looked up there she was…as beautiful as ever. She was running between the crowds, dodging prams and bikes. He stood up, unsure if he was hallucinating. His heart stopped when she came to a halt in front of him and whispered his name "Paul" before kissing him.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move…_

Paul smiled as he scrunched his sleeping bag up and threw it in the cupboard. He was showered and full from a proper meal. He headed to the bedroom and sighed as he sunk info the bed and wrapped himself around Bella's waist. He wasn't moving if he could help it.

**So as the summary say's this is a one-shot based of a song. This one is based off the amazing song 'The Man who can't be Moved' by the Irish band 'The Script'. Please if you don't know the song look it up and even try reading the story with it on in the background.**

**I will be happy to have requests for any songs, plots or pairings if anyone is interested so please review or pm to request. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I would just like to apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes as I have been writing it off my Iphone and obviously the words don't always turn out as the one's you want. Damn autocorrect.**

**Anyway thanks for reading xx**


End file.
